


不安的螺旋

by alastina



Category: 64-ロクヨン- 前編/後編 (2016)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 《昭和64年》秋川X诹访R18没什么实质内容，只是PWP而已……反正就是想写A太和刚哥……





	不安的螺旋

诹访叹息着回头看了一眼身后的空座位。

“秋川今天也不来吗？”诹访问坐在自己身边的干事。

“听说是在办公室加班，现在都九点了，恐怕不会来了吧……”

诱拐事件解决之后，三上宣传官的调职传闻已经传得沸沸扬扬。

但宣传室的工作还要继续，这次也多亏了记者协会的支援才不至于让县警颜面扫地，趁着关系有所缓和，警务部特意又授意宣传室组织了招待会。

虽然秋川的确是不喜欢参加这种活动的，那个人对客套和应酬向来嗤之以鼻，但是作为协会的领袖，怎么也要露个面吧。

更何况那个人……

“听说三上宣传官要调职了？有那种上司，你也是够辛苦的啊。”

那个声音让诹访猛地抬起了头。

秋川随意地斜挎着包，一脸傲慢地俯视着他。

诹访愣了一下：“秋川？刚刚还听说你不来了。”

秋川嘲弄地哼了一声：“我本来也不是来和你们宣传室加深感情的。倒是你——”

他伸手拉住诹访的手肘：“出来。”

踉跄着被对方的蛮力半拖到门外，才刚刚见面就被对方一通莫名其妙的粗暴对待，诹访也有点恼了起来。

他好不容易甩开了对方的手，愤怒地瞪着对方：“秋川，你要干什么？”

话音未落诹访就被一把掼到了墙上，秋川的手掌拍在他耳边的墙面，发出一声吓人的巨响。

秋川逼近了诹访：“别叫得那么亲热！我听别的干事说，上一次的招待会也你是特意让那个叫什么美云的女孩来参加的吧？因为我‘喜欢’那个女孩？”

诹访的心猛地沉了下去。

“你在说什么鬼话！叫女警来参加只是为了调剂气氛……”他的话没能说完，秋川的手仿佛铁钳似的掐住了他的下巴。

嘴唇被对方蛮横地堵住，诹访拼命地试图挣开对方的桎梏，但秋川的力气很大，除了那只捏得他下颚骨生疼的手，另一只手也扯住了他的头发，诹访只来得及发出一声吃痛的闷哼，齿间就被对方的舌头侵略了进来。

铁锈味在嘴里迅速地扩散，诹访的头皮被拽得发痛，呼吸也变得困难起来。

****

那是差不多半个月之前的事情。

「对了，诹访君，听说你和记者协会的干事们关系都不错啊。」

「呵呵，三上君，这点你可不如诹访君脑子活络啊，和记者协会还是要搞好关系的。」

「不如让诹访君来做系长怎么样？三上宣传官，你没有意见吧？」

「三上君，只要能搞定秋川那个刺儿头，私底下下点工夫也不是不行的……我听说宣传室有个相当可爱的女警啊！」

虽然三上宣传官断然拒绝了那个提案，但是这样的谈话肯定不是第一次了。

从一开始，宣传室面向记者协会的招待和应酬一直以来全是诹访在操办，三上宣传官在外奔走搜集情报的时候，都是诹访在警视厅的官僚、基层警官和记者协会之间斡旋，努力地维持着那如履薄冰的关系。

理所当然地，诹访和记者们私下里也接触得最多。脱离了官方的对立关系，记者也好警察也好，都是普通人罢了。

作为干事们中公认的领袖，一贯强势又咄咄逼人的秋川，在白天工作的时候对待诹访和宣传室的人态度恶劣到让人无法想象他们还会有什么个人的交集。

也正是因为这样，他和秋川维持着肉体关系的秘密，甚至连他们身边那些嗅觉敏锐的警察和记者们都没能发觉。

所以当警务部长说出那种话的时候，有一瞬间他异常地恐惧着自己和秋川的事情是不是暴露了。

可是转念间他就释然了——他们掩饰得那么好，怎么可能会暴露呢？

毕竟很多时候，连诹访本人都在怀疑那个人是不是真的喜欢着自己。

和秋川上了多少次床他已经数不清了。那个人在床上就如同他平日里表现出的一样，强势、粗暴又不容拒绝。

明明一次也没有说过喜欢之类的话，每次见面也只是做爱而已，秋川像是经验很丰富的样子掌控着主动权，每次诹访都只能被动地做张开双腿承欢的那一方。

可是偶尔，只是偶尔，秋川也会对天真烂漫的美云露出温柔的神情。

在招待会上替美云挡酒，结束后也会送她回家。

和男人大概只是随便玩玩吧。

诹访所欣赏的秋川——执着于记者那无法玷污的尊严和职业操守，率直又口无遮拦的秋川；粗鲁、顽固却宁折不弯的秋川。

他可能真的是无可救药地被这个男人迷住了。

所以无论被男人占有的屈辱感让诹访多么不安和自我厌弃，他也从来没有拒绝过秋川一次。

诹访清楚那个男人只是嘴上说话难听，其实是个有正义感也懂人情的家伙，可如今也正是那份弥足珍贵的率直和口无遮拦，将他伤害得体无完肤。

“我不清楚你是怎么会认为我对美云有兴趣的，”秋川的膝盖顶开诹访的双腿，凑到对方的耳边低声咆哮道，“难道你已经不想用自己的身体来满足我了，要换别的诱饵吗？”

诹访僵硬地站在那里，脸色变得愈发难看起来：“我为什么要做这种吃力不讨好的事情？说起来，你真的以为有男人愿意为了这点小事出卖身体？再怎么看吃亏的也是被上的我吧？”

“你！”

秋川正要开口，一个清亮的女声突然打断了他们的对话。

“诹访前辈？”

趁着对方注意力分散的当儿，诹访飞快地推开秋川。

“啊，秋川先生也在，”站在不远处的正是美云，她微笑着朝秋川鞠躬致意，“大家都在等着你们呢，怎么了吗？”

美云的视线在两个人身上来回交替，诹访仿佛感觉自己被那双清澈的眸子看透了一般，逼得他慌慌张张地移开了视线。

秋川倒是一脸淡定地冲美云点了点头：“没什么，我们这就过去。”

他不着痕迹地挡在诹访的身体前面，把对方不知道什么时候被拽出来的衬衫下摆塞回到裤子。

“嗯，那我先去店里面等着了。”美云并没有追问，只是转身离开了。

诹访颤抖着吐出一口气。

“说不定被看到了……怎么办？”

秋川若有所思地望着美云离开的方向：“我开了车，今晚结束之后我会送美云回家，你也一起过来。”

甩下这么一句话之后，秋川就头也不回地走进了店里。

诹访背靠在墙上，痛苦地撑住了额头。

****

招待会不出意外地一直持续到深夜，结束之前诹访提出送美云回家的建议的时候，美云先是惊讶地看了一眼在他身后面无表情地把玩着车钥匙的秋川，然后犹豫着点了点头。

果然……还是被知道了吧。

回程的一路，车上的三个人都没有说话。

尽管有好几次诹访都能感觉到美云落在自己身上的视线，他仍旧装作没有注意到的样子，自始至终保持了沉默。

“晚安，美云。”看着美云推开车门下车，诹访扒着车窗，温柔地笑着朝对方挥了挥手。

“晚安，秋川先生，诹访前辈，”美云微笑着，“谢谢你们送我回家。”

她转过身朝公寓门口走去，忽然又回过头来。

“诹访前辈……回家的时候要小心一点。那么，明天见了。”

随着车窗渐渐摇上去，诹访的心也一点点地变得冰冷。

那孩子……要是误会了什么就糟糕了呢。

在美云的想象里，他们会是什么样的关系？诹访苦笑着思索，不会认为前辈在干出卖身体之类的勾当吧。

正在这时候，他的胳膊突然被人抓住了。

“痛……！”

那个人的双手还是老样子，像是永远都不懂得温柔似的。那个人的亲吻带着暴戾的热情，让秋川只能被动地回应着对方的掠夺。

口腔的每一寸都被秋川的舌头霸道地舔过，仿佛是要吞噬掉诹访一样，不给他任何拒绝的余地。

凌乱而潮湿的喘息伴随着皮带被抽开的声音，车内狭小的空间一刹那被燥热的气息所填满。

“连回家都等不及吗……”诹访狼狈地大口喘着粗气，“至少也不要在美云的家门口……”

他偏开头用手背蹭着下巴上的唾液，这时候秋川却毫不客气地从内裤里摸出诹访半勃的阴茎，开始大力地套弄起来。

诹访惊呼一声，瘦削的腰肢颤栗着从座椅上弹了起来，但他很快地咬住手指，扼杀了脱口而出的呻吟。

秋川冰冷的视线苛责般地审视着诹访的表情，诹访忍受不了对方那如同剖析一样的眼神，他垂下眼，颤抖不停的浓密长睫上沾着水汽，汗水从额角一直滑落到下颚。

秋川解开自己的裤子，把两个人的湿淋淋的勃起握在一起。前液的分泌让手指的动作渐渐变得顺畅，裸露的敏感肌肤相互摩擦带来电光石火般的快感，诹访拧扭着身体，苦闷地忍耐着。看到那手指上的牙印深到几乎见血，秋川蹙起了眉头，他捏着对方的脸颊逼着那个人把咬着的手指松开。

松了口的诹访立刻发出哭泣般的低喘，他耻辱地闭上眼睛，白皙的胸膛剧烈地起伏，喉结诱人地上下滚动。

“你差不多一点，万一有人从这里经过看到了要怎么办？”

“这么晚不会有人了。”秋川不屑地笑了笑，全然漠视了对方的警告，转而专注地去套弄两个人的性器。湿滑坚硬的柱身在相互磨蹭发出淫猥的水音，秋川沉重的呼吸声和诹访难耐的喘息混杂在一起，热度像是要点燃车厢内仅剩的空气。

秋川腾出一只手，三下五除二地解开诹访的西装外套和仅剩的几颗衬衫扣子。然后他拖着诹访的腰，把对方的裤子扯到膝盖。

“秋川，什么准备都没有的话……”诹访慌乱地挣开眼看向对方，近乎恳求般地嘶哑开口，他的前发被汗水黏在额头上，带着潮红的眼角散发着令人窒息的色气。

“夹紧大腿。”秋川冷冷地命令道，那张在夜色笼罩之下认真到面无表情的脸几乎让诹访感到恐惧，但他还是沉默着服从了。

秋川一只手抱着诹访的腿，另一只手握着自己的勃起插进对方的腿缝里。

每一次挺动腰身，他的腹股沟都狠狠地撞在对方的大腿根部，发出不堪入耳的情色的声响。

诹访的脸颊红得像是要迸出血来，他失焦的双眸仰望着车顶，双唇间逸出破碎的喘息，被冷落的阴茎直挺挺地戳在小腹上，随着秋川的动作时不时甩出几滴透明的黏液。

秋川大口喘着粗气，他的手掌不由自主地爬上身下人的胸口，捏住对方挺立的乳尖。

诹访在有限的空间里拱起腰，平坦结实的腹部又是一阵不受控制的抽搐。

秋川的手在对方染满前液的小腹上打了个圈，又向后探过去，发觉对方的股沟也被之前两个人的流出来的体液弄得黏答答的，他把食指压在入口，指尖浅浅地戳刺了一下便滑了进去。

诹访突兀地发出一声嘶哑的呜咽，浊白的液体喷射而出，揉皱的西服外套和衬衫都变得一塌糊涂，连汗水淋漓的胸膛也未能幸免。

秋川头晕目眩地放开对方的腿，他低头去看，刚刚高潮过的男人眼尾带着泪痕，双目失神地望着他。

那画面让秋川的手指因为情欲而颤抖起来。他粗喘着扶住自己的性器，几番尝试之后，终于将顶端抵上了那个入口。

推入的时候，秋川脸上的肌肉都因为忍耐而细微地抽搐起来，扩张不足让诹访疼得大腿都痉挛发抖，他的身体反射性地想要逃开，秋川却压住他的腰让他动弹不得。

紧绷的褶皱艰难地绽开，拼命地吞咽下硕大的硬物，紧致的肉环死命挤压着敏感的前端，汹涌的快感让秋川发软的双腿几乎支撑不住身体。

好紧。哪怕往前推进分毫，身下的人都发出痛苦至极的闷哼。

秋川用尽了全部的自制力，才强迫自己没直接一捅到底。他的手指圈住自己阴茎的前端，只让一小部分在对方体内抽送，小幅度地磨擦着穴口和入口内侧的腔壁。

尽管如此诹访仍旧因为疼痛而浑身僵硬着，他目光涣散、眉头纠结，布满冷汗的脸已经皱成了一团，牙齿把嘴唇咬得失去了血色。

秋川俯下身去强硬地舔开对方的牙关，诹访起先还在微弱地推拒着秋川的胸口，最终也只能如溺水之人一般扯紧那人的衣襟。

秋川贪婪地吮吸着诹访的舌头，唇齿纠缠之中掉落的汗珠砸在对方的下巴上，为了控制力度和进入的深度，他的动作显得有些笨拙而混乱。

不知道过了多久，最初的痛苦慢慢过去，一阵阵酥麻的快感从尾椎扩散到腰间。诹访惊恐地发觉自己的穴口已经被操得柔软而湿润，深处的肉壁饥渴地收缩着，让他觉得像是被自己的身体背叛了。

空虚的内部渴望着被插入和贯穿，这具身体早就除了秋川以外什么都容不下了，无论肉体还是精神，都鲜明地铭刻着被秋川占有的印记。

然而秋川那毫无温柔可言的侵犯已经是足够的说明了，即便如此还渴求着对方的自己实在是太难看了。

突然，秋川闷哼了一声，铁钳般的手指掐住诹访的大腿，身体猛地抽动了一下，诹访被吓得睁大了双眸，但很快他就反应过来是对方高潮了。

他尖锐地吸了一口气。

因为插入得很浅，诹访甚至能感觉到对方的精液打在深处的肠壁上的诡异感觉。

秋川单手撑着座椅，身子沉重地压下来，他居高临下地注视着诹访的脸，在那无力地开合的双唇能吐出什么之前吻住了那对艳色的唇瓣。

“秋川……已经够了吧……”分开的时候诹访急促地喘息着，惨白的脸庞上只有颧骨泛着病态般的红晕，“每天被记者协会的人看不起也好，被当成出气筒也好，为了宣传室我什么都能忍，如果是公事的话我什么都能忍……但是被当作你处理性欲的道具什么的……”

秋川的身体仿佛被什么击中一般摇晃了一下，然后他眯起了眼睛，怒火在他的眸子里无声地聚集起来。

诹访下意识地感觉到了危险。

阴沉着脸，秋川一声不吭地拉起诹访那条被挤在自己的身体和座椅之间的腿，忽然毫无预警地抓住对方的臀部用力压向自己的胯间。

“啊啊啊！！”挤出变调的惨叫，诹访的面容顿时被疼痛和快感扭曲了。伴随着响亮的水声，秋川完全不见疲软的阴茎借由精液的润滑连根没入，一贯到底。

就着插入的姿势，秋川蛮横地拖拽着诹访的胯骨把对方拉到自己的大腿上。

“不要……不要……啊！！”每次秋川重重地挺入甬道的深处，都让诹访产生一种仿佛会肚破肠穿的可怕错觉。

太深了……就像是对方灼热坚硬的性器要从喉咙里捅出来一样，仿佛下一秒对方的精液就会由那里咕嘟咕嘟地冒出来。

肉体的愉悦却背叛了一切精神的抗拒，哪怕是秋川触碰着他腰侧和臀部的手指都能带起恐怖的电流，超出身体负荷的快感让诹访近乎感觉到了疼痛。他想要从楔入自己体内的凶器上逃开，想要停止在这野兽般的媾和之中如同雌兽一般被占有和受精。

“混蛋……”诹访屈辱地咬住牙，生理的泪水让他的眼前一片模糊，“为什么我非要被你这样对待不可啊……”

“因为你是我的，”秋川在他耳边嘶嘶地说，“我的东西。”

“不……啊！”下一次撞击迫使诹访难耐地仰起下巴，发出拖着泣音的娇喘，他的双臂在晃动中哆嗦着环住秋川的脖子，指甲在对方的后颈上愤怒地抓出血痕。

“你好像还不是很清楚自己的位置啊？”粗暴地揉捏着诹访的臀肉，秋川咬着对方的脖子，在对方的耳边低声咆哮，“自作主张地把美云推给我，现在又来替我处理性欲？你以为你是谁？”

“你在生什么气啊……”诹访被对方顶弄得上气不接下气、眼前直冒金星，他不得不费力地扶住车顶，拖着哭腔的嗓音染上了怒火，“误会我们之间的关系的人明明是你吧？！”

秋川怔了一下，继而发出狂乱而阴郁的笑声。

“不愿意的话拒绝就好了，不想要的话推开我就好了，”秋川握住对方那和身体的主人一样哭泣个不停的性器，施虐般地收紧了手指，“就算是这样，和什么关系都没有的人也能够上床，这就是你想说的吗？”

不是的。

诹访满脸是泪地疯狂摇头。

好热……已经无法思考了。

内壁在对方下一次惩罚似的大力摩擦中痉挛着绞紧，诹访全身抽搐着弓起腰，尖叫着射了出来。

他从高潮之后的空茫中回过神来的时候，秋川的律动依旧在继续。

诹访的双腿在极乐的余韵中抖个不停，内脏被压迫的苦闷感让他发出窒息般的呻吟。

秋川喘息着拨开诹访汗湿的前发：“很难受吗？再忍耐一下。”

诹访哀求般地低声啜泣道：“秋川……已经不行了……求你……饶了我……”

“马上就好了……”秋川揽住他的腰，把他抱得更紧了，那仿佛骨肉都要被揉碎在对方的身体里的力量，令诹访吃痛地倒抽了一口冷气。

秋川贴着他剧烈地颤抖起来，诹访这才意识到那勃动着的器官此时此刻正在将精液注入自己的深处。

诹访仰着头，拼命地抱住对方，泪水和汗水让他的脸一片狼藉。

响亮的水声从结合的地方不停地传出来，过度敏感的身体窜过一阵阵麻痹的、针刺般的疼痛。他咬着牙，等待着秋川那漫长到仿佛永远不会结束的射精。

这具身体已经从内到外地沾满了对方的气息，不再属于自己了。

“不要再让我混乱了……”诹访抽泣着，目光呆滞地凝视着车窗，“虽然你也许只是想要羞辱我才对我做这些事情的，但是我……”

他说不下去了，只是呜咽着捂住了脸。

他听到秋川无奈地叹了口气：“诹访。”

诹访执拗地躲避着对方试图碰触自己的手，如果现在看到那个人的眼睛，他可能就再也没有勇气说出那句话了——

“但是我……还是喜欢你啊……”

世界好像在那一瞬间停止了。

秋川抓住诹访的手腕把他的双手强行拉开到了一边，对方的指腹轻轻地抹去了他眼下的泪痕，那个男人的手指温柔得像是在梦里，随之而来的那个浓烈的吻，充满了咸涩的泪水的味道。

秋川把诹访的头压在胸口：“我也喜欢你……所以别哭了。”

期待混杂着恐惧，还有那极度失真的眩晕感，诹访哭得更凶了。

“真是的，为什么哭得更厉害了啊……”秋川有些沮丧地拍着对方的后背，低声嘟囔道，“早点告诉你就好了……”

****

诹访从突然从无梦的睡眠中惊醒。

他慌乱地眨着眼睛，陌生的房间和四周的黑暗让他无所适从。

并不宽敞的床上，有着洗旧的柔软的棉质被单的气味。

不是酒店……

身体一定是被清理过了，光裸的皮肤只有清爽的触感。

与此同时，诹访感觉到另一个人的体温贴着肌肤毫无阻隔地从他的背后传了过来。

他的心扑通扑通地猛烈撞击着胸口。

诹访忐忑地回过头，屏住了呼吸——

秋川沉沉地睡着，一只手臂占有似的搭在他的腰上，毫无防备的样子让那个人脸部那些顽固的线条好像也变得柔和了起来，这是诹访第一次意识到对方的年纪其实比自己还要小的事实。

双目渐渐适应了黑暗的环境，他四下环视了一圈，这里只有简单的家具陈设，完全是单身公寓的模样。

那就说明这是秋川的家，可是完全不记得是什么时候被对方……

告白之后的记忆就中断了，虽然秋川说了“喜欢你”这样的话，诹访却仍旧对此毫无实在感。

啊啊……脑子里一团乱麻，到底是现实还是梦都快要分不清了。

“差不多也该停下来了吧？”

对方带着睡意的声音让诹访吓了一跳，他赶忙低头去看，但秋川甚至连眼睛都没有睁开。

“啊……抱歉，我吵醒你了？”

“我都能听到你脑子里胡思乱想的声音了，”秋川有些不耐烦地“啧”了一声，手脚并用地把诹访拖进了怀里，“睡醒了我也会在这里的，不会那么简单地就放手的。”

“……诶？”

“总算成为我的东西了……”如同宣示主权一般，秋川收紧了手臂。

就算现在逃的话，也无济于事了吧。

这样想着的诹访，在闭上双眼之前，不知为何感到了安心。

 

END


End file.
